


It's in a Movie, So It Must Be True

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Wyatt decides he's lucky Lucy is too distracted by all that has changed in her life to have seen the film. That, or he's going to kill Rufus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part of me that actually would like to see how that movie they're in was done. Then again, I love the early Bond movies and I would probably have geeked out just as much to have met Fleming, been a part of the book/movie, and another Connery Bond flim? Awesome.
> 
> Anyway, I just had a few lines of dialogue come to me, and so I did this even though I swore I was doing updates today.

* * *

"You were so jealous."

"I was not jealous," Wyatt corrected. "My _character_ was jealous. That's different."

Rufus laughed. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You were jealous, and Bond totally picked up on it. It's there throughout the entire film."

Wyatt shook his head. He'd been trying to ignore that. Bond was Bond, of course, and he got to be the hero of the film, relegating most of them to comic relief if not outright bumbling, which he could almost forgive if his character wasn't also hopelessly pining over Lucy's, who definitely chose Bond in the film, never giving Wyatt a second glance.

"What about all the inaccuracies?" Wyatt asked instead. "You know he wasn't exactly flattering with your character."

Rufus nodded. "I'm starting to get used to the fact that I'm just going to get shafted by history no matter what. I save the vice president, some white guy gets credit. Bond turns my character into a running joke... Kind of par for the course now. You, on the other hand, are used to being the hero, getting the credit and the girl."

"One, I'm a soldier, not a hero. Two, there is no girl to get."

"Which you say because you so didn't get her."

Wyatt folded his arms over his chest. "You want to start talking about your love life? Or lack thereof?"

Rufus grimaced. "Okay, so everyone kind of knows how I feel about her, but then again... Now they know that about you, too. Everyone does. It was in a movie."

A movie that, by some small mercy, Lucy had not yet seen. Wyatt knew he could never let that happen. She couldn't see it. Ever.

"Hey," Rufus said, and Wyatt looked at him. "We're kind of in the same boat. And I'm not talking about the lifeboat that takes us back in time."

Wyatt wanted to deny it, but he didn't. "I need a drink."

"Me, too," Rufus said, and Wyatt frowned. Rufus shrugged. "What? I thought we just got done discussing how I was comic relief. And people will believe it because it's Hollywood. They could be laughing at us _both_ right now."


End file.
